lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Vorn
House Vorn is a very powerful Numenorian house located within the Kingdom of Lucerne and having their base of operations inside the city of Lucerne. While it's main residence is in Lucerne, it maintains an estate in Brill. The patriarch of House Jacob ceremoniasly becomes known by the name "Jacob" and this is a unique way if them signifying who their leader is. House Jacob due to the fact of how close it is to Brill became the sworn house of House Swift following House Swift becoming the Lord of Brill. It is a prosperous House that owns much of the merchant infrastructure that trades between the cities. In this way it has been described as the transport House because it transports most of the goods moving throughout the Kingdom. Silently unknown to the rest of the Kingdom is that the family is secretly true blood Numeron. This has led to some moments where senior members of the House have been forced to emigrate to Gondor, or Anor in order to continue to live without suspision. History Early History The first known member of the family was simply known as Jacob, and his last name remains to this day completely unknown. Because of his fame within the subsequent members of the House the House became known as House Vorn after his best friend, and certain members of the House become known as Jacob based on if they are the leader of the house. Growth King of Lucerne Main Article : Jacob Following the disapearance of John Lovie the rule of the KIngdom of Lucerne was prepared to be handed over to James Lovie who was the only surviving male in House Lovie after the Bloody Supper and events following had led to the complete annihilation of House Lovie. In a cermonial moment William's best friend Jacob arrived in Lucerne where the advisors of House Lovie in House Scarlet, House Swan, and House Targaryan advised that a council should be set up to maintain the Kingdom until such a point that James reached the age of sixteen or maturity to rule the Kingdom. It was also deemed that James Lovie should have a steward that would act as the King during the time the council was in place, and it was decided that Jacob from House Vorn would be the perfect person for this task. Learning With Jacob pulling the strings he went about a process of healing the wounds that had been caused by the madness of John Lovie. In this way he gave titles, and lands to certain houses and individuals that were deemed to be the most damaged by the conflict, and at the same time he heavily rewarded those that had been loyal members to James Lovie, and in that regard to House Lovie. During this time James got older and more mature with every year and Jacob was truly thankful that this was the case as he was being resisted more and more strenuosly as the years went by and the House Lovie loyalists believed that Jacob was attempting to takeover. Brendan Vorn See Also : Brendan Vorn It was during the transition between Jacob, and James Lovie that Jacob's younger brother Brendan Vorn begin to show signs of being severly distrubed in his view of the world. He unlike Jacob had grown very close to their mother who Jacob understood was a disturbed women with major poblems. This close relationship came to make Brendan believe that he was the rightful leader of House Vorn, and it was through this belief that the massacre at the House Vorn estate would take place. During his time as the King of Lucerne Jacob had been away from his family for a long time as he did not want them to be in Lucerne for fear that his enemies would have his family either hurt or in the worse case killed. In this way he left his best friend Horace Jurtey of House Jurtey in charge of his families defence, and on top of that protecting the estate. In this protection Horace did not know or understand how far Brendan Vorn had fallen and because of this he allowed Brendan to enter the estate, and this would lead to the massacre that followed. Massacre As Brendan entered the estate he begin by knocking Horace uncontious with a rock, and then he walked into the gatehouse of the estate and locked the gate from the outside before climbing over the wall with a rope he had attached. With the only means of escape now blocked he moved from house to house of the estate murdering his sibling in Heather Vorn, and the entirety of her family. With their deaths the rest of the estate was alerted but as the gaurds moved in they moved to the gate, and this miscalculation allowed Brendan to enter the home of Jacob's family and he proceeded to murder all of them. Jacob Retaliates When the news came to him about what had happened he immediatly mobilized all of the troops that he had and made his way to the House Vorn estate. When they arrived at the estate they discovered the bodies of his sister and her family, and next to those bodies were the bodies of his family. Seeing the true scale of things drove the normally calm Jacob to extreme violence and he ordered his troops to besiege the estate. The estate itself was heavily defended, and his forces were smaller the the defending forces so the siege was going poorly. This went exactly as Brendan had planned and only the loyalty of the forces of Jacob allowed the siege to continue, but due to the location of the estate they could survive indefinetly. As things looked bleak inside the estate the one man that had been overlooked was Horace Jurtey who had pretended to be fine with what had happened but in fact remained extremely devoted to Jacob. Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War House Jacob and as a byproduct Jacob himself would gain great respect because of the actions taken during the end of the Civil War . While fighting was breaking out in Berne , the hidden agents of Sean Lovie sprang into action. Fighting broke out in Forks , Brill , Stormwind , and Lucerne . The fighting was all a distraction to the real attempt that was happening in Lucerne . Realizing that if he was attacked in Berne, then he was most likely going to die, Sean had set plans for his men in Lucerne to attack the Sky towers and kill Bella Swan , and Alice Lovie. Continued Civil War in House Vorn Noteable Members The Family *Jacob **Jacob Vorn II. ***Jacob Vorn III. Died during the Driving Tide ****Maria Vorn. Murdered by Vorn *****Jacob Vorn IV. ******Jilly Vorn. Murdered by Brendan *******Franzen Vorn. Murdered by Brendan *******Rann Vorn. Murdered by Brendan *******Lola Vorn. Murdered by Brendan ******Sarah Vorn *******Brendan Vorn V. *****Man in Black (Brendan Jacob) *****Heather Vorn. Murdered by Brendan ******Ertion Vorn. Murdered by Brendan *******William Vorn. Murdered by Brendan *******Josh Vorn. Murdered by Brendan Honor Gaurd *Horace Jurtey *(Ser) Goodwin of Vorn Category:White Numenorians Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Vassal house of House Swift Category:Numenorian House in Lucerne Category:Numenorian Houses